Dumbledore's Games
by angelrider93
Summary: Ficlet Dumbledore decides to try again for house unity so locks groups of six students into rooms to play a series of games. Have a guess who the Golden trio are grouped with! DMHG COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is a really cheesy, corny and cliche fic that i just wrote because i was bored. it is only a short ficlet of 4 or 5 chapters, i'm not sure yet! if you hate cheesy, corny and cliche stories then this one is not for you!**

**Disclaimer, i own nothing to do with Harry Potter (although i wish i did)**

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore's Games

**Chapter 1: Twenty Questions sort of**

It had long been said by a number of students that Albus Dumbledore was a senile old man. The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a very powerful wizard yes, but his love of muggle sweets and his obsession with creating inter house unity were legendry. Which is why today we find the Gryffindor Golden Trio, consisting of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter and his two best friends. Red haired Ronald Weasley and Muggle born Hermione Granger, locked in a room with the Slytherin Silver Trio. Their leader was none other than the self proclaimed Prince of Slytherin himself, Draco Malfoy. His best (and only true friend) Blaise Zabini, and his shadow Pansy Parkinson, made up the rest of the trio. Now Professor Dumbledore thought in all his wisdom that in order to further his goal of inter house unity, had decided that all sixth year students (he chose sixth year mainly because Harry Potter was in that year and the older students weren't as bad in their house rivalry) would be split into groups of six and locked in a room. There they would play a series of games that he hoped would help bring the houses closer together. Now in his never ending quest, and perhaps for the sheer enjoyment of torturing students he had placed the Gryffindor trio and the Slytherin trio in the same group simply because he could. So now we find the six students seated in comfortable chairs around a round table glaring at each other while they await the instructions on what they have to do in order to be released from the locked room.

Our story starts as a royal purple envelope appears on the table in front of Hermione Granger.

Hermione picked up the envelope that had just appeared in front of her and after breaking the seal she opened it and pulled out a thick sheaf of parchment,

"What does it say Mione?" Harry asked, while he tried to shift his seat further away from Blaise's chair. He was unsuccessful though as they had been charmed to stick to the floor where they were. Hermione who was seated between Harry and Ron, and opposite Draco, looked over at Harry, then turning back to the parchment began to read.

_Dear students,_

_By now you all know that you are locked in the room in which you were escorted, and you are also aware of the fact that you can not move the chairs around so that you are not sitting next to a person from another house._

_The purpose of this exercise is to promote house unity and to learn more about students from other houses of which you would not normally associate. With this in mind you will be participating in a series of three games. The first is a shortened version of twenty questions, having only 10 questions to answer. In this game I have provided the 10 questions that you are all to answer. Once you have finished this game and have all answered the 10 questions, a butterbeer will appear in front of each of you for the next game. This will be a game of I Never! There will be no questions provided, you will have to come up with those all on your own. You must each say two things during this game and you will find that you will be unable to start the third game until you have done so. Now the third game that you are to play is Truth! In this game you are to each answer five truth questions, one from each of the other members in your group. If you do not wish to answer the question there will be a deck of cards on the table which will contain forfeits, if you do not wish to answer a truth you must draw a card and perform the forfeit that will appear on that card. Do not try to cheat and choose between which is worse as the forfeit will not appear until you have stated that you will pay the forfeit. I must warn you though that the forfeits will depend on the nature of the question asked and would in most probability be more embarrassing. Now for those that are thinking that they will get through these games easily, I will advise you all that there are truth charms placed around the room to prevent anyone from falsely answering a question, so be warned, you will not be able to lie! Now in the interests of dignity there is also a charm placed that will prevent you from talking about any of the information that you find out about your fellow students. This is to prevent the spread of rumors. You will only be able to discuss the information that you have learned with one of the six people sitting with you in the room._

_The door will not be able to be unlocked or opened until all three of these games have been played out fully. Food and drink will be provided if needed, all you need to do is ask for it._

_Good Luck!_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione finished reading and looked over at the rest of her group. Typically Draco was the one to break the silence,

"That crazy old man has totally lost his mind!" he sneered,

"Shut up Malfoy" Ron growled

"Make me" Draco smirked. Ron lunged from his chair but was pulled back down by Hermione,

"Quit it, will you two, lets just get this over with so that we can all leave here as soon as possible" Draco glared at her but kept his mouth shut, he knew she was right, and the sooner he got out of there the better. Hermione opened the list of questions for the first game and quickly read out the little note.

_Each question will appear as soon as the previous one has been answered by all six group members, pass the list around the table as soon as your question has been asked._

"Alright, well since I have the list I may as well start. What is your favorite colour?" Hermione stated as she read the first question, then handed the list to Ron,

"Orange" Ron answered shortly,

"Pink" Pansy glowered, all eyes turned to Draco,

"Silver" he answered with a sneer, Harry snorted,

"Well that's a shock I thought for sure that you would say green"

"Well I didn't, just get on with it" Draco retorted, then glared at Blaise. Blaise grinned,

"Green"

"Red" Harry shrugged,

"Gee who would have guessed" Draco commented snidely, Harry ignored him and turned to Hermione,

"Purple" she answered simply, then turned to Ron who was reading his question through,

"What is your favorite animal? Bloody hell, who came up with these lame questions?"

"For once Weasley, I agree with you, they are lame" Blaise agreed,

"Doesn't matter anyway, we still have to answer" Harry added, then looked at Pansy,

"Unicorn" Pansy answered blushing slightly,

"Dragon" Draco snapped,

"Dog, boring I know" Blaise answered,

"Panther" Harry replied with a smirk,

"Tiger" Hermione grinned,

"Wolf" Ron looked smug as he replied. He passed the list to Pansy who as well as Draco and Blaise were curious about the smug looks on the golden trio's faces,

"What is your favorite subject?" Pansy read, then tossed the list to Draco,

"Potions" Draco answered as he picked the list up,

"Muggle studies" Blaise answered, ignoring the surprised looks he received from everyone,

"Defense Against the Dark Arts" Harry replied,

"Transfiguration" Hermione stated,

"Herbology" Ron scowled,

"Charms" Pansy said as she looked at Draco, waiting for the next question. Draco sneered as he read the next question,

"What is your favorite hobby?"

"Quidditch!" Harry, Ron, Blaise and Draco all said simultaneously, Draco then turned to Hermione,

"I suppose yours is reading Granger?"

"Nope, Dancing" Hermione retorted, much to the three Slytherin's surprise,

"Well I like ice skating" Pansy replied with a haughty sniff. Draco handed the list to Blaise,

"What are you most afraid of?"

"Dementors" Harry answered softly,

"Vampires" Hermione added,

"Spiders!" Ron said with a shudder, Draco was shocked, not one of the golden trio had said Voldemort, as he had thought,

"None of you are scared of the Dark Lord?" Pansy asked voicing the question burning on Draco's mind,

"Nope" Ron replied,

"Voldemort is just another halfblood wizard, he has no more power than any other" Hermione added,

"I've faced him four times and haven't died yet, he's not all powerful, just butt ugly" Harry shrugged,

"Halfblood?" Blaise asked, Harry looked at him strangely,

"Yeah ole Voldie is a halfblood, his father was a muggle, his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, I thought everyone knew that" Blaise and Pansy shook their heads shocked, Draco was speechless, his father, who kept going on and on about the importance of being a pureblood, was a servant to a halfblood? His thoughts were interrupted by Harry,

"So what are your biggest fears?"

"Werewolves" Pansy whispered,

"Death" Draco whispered,

"Snakes" Blaise responded,

"But you're in Slytherin? How could you be afraid of snakes?" Ron asked

"I just am" Blaise replied, as he handed the list to Harry. Harry read the next question and blanched before reading it out aloud,

"If there was one memory that you could wipe from your mind, what would it be?" Hermione closed her eyes,

"The fight at the department of mysteries last year, every time I close my eyes I see that" Ron nodded, then answered

"The Death Eater attack at the Quidditch world cup and the dark mark in the sky"

"The one and only death eater meeting that my father forced me to attend" Blaise whispered, not bothering to wait for his turn,

"My cousin dying after falling from a horse" Pansy voiced, Draco closed his eyes, knowing what memory he wanted gone,

"My father beating my mother until she was nearly dead, then turning his anger on me when I tried to stop him" everyone gasped but wisely didn't say anything, then they all turned to Harry, awaiting for his answer,

"Voldemort's return, where our wands connected and echo's of his last spells appeared, first there was the hand that Pettigrew had cut off to perform the spell to resurrect him, then there was Cedric Diggory, an old man, Bertha Jorkins, then Mum and Dad, they spoke to me and then attacked Voldemort while I escaped with Cedric's body. I want that memory gone" Harry finally whispered. Hermione and Ron, having known about this said nothing, but the three Slytherin's were once again shocked. Deciding that Harry needed a minute to compose himself, Hermione took the list from him and read the next question,

"What is your full name?"

"Urk, do I have to?" Ron groaned,

"Yes Ron" Hermione replied, Ron groaned again, then answered, the tips of his ears turning red,

"Ronald William Weasley"

"Pansy Selene Parkinson"

"Draco Alexander Malfoy"

"Blaise Michael Zabini"

"Harry James Potter"

"Hermione Jane Granger" Ron took the list off Hermione and read the next question,

"What is your lifetime goal?" Draco cringed, not only because he had an inkling about what Pansy's answer would be but also what he knew his answer would be, and it didn't fit with his reputation, Pansy's answer surprised him though,

"I would like to live in Paris and design fashion robes, become a career witch" Draco closed his eyes, knowing the reaction this would cause,

"Before I answer, I'm going to make it clear that I want nothing said about it"

"Alright Malfoy" Hermione answered, Draco sighed,

"Believe it or not but I actually want peace and to find one woman who completes me, one who loves me for me, and not for the Malfoy fortune"

"Me, I just want to play professional Quidditch" Blaise responded, knowing that he had to get the attention off Draco, "What about you Potter?" Harry shrugged,

"My life goal should be obvious, to become an Auror and destroy Voldemort"

"Let me guess Granger, you want to become Minister of Magic?" Pansy commented, though it lacked malice,

"No, I would like to survive the war, find love, get married and have kids, but as a career I would like to become a Professor" they all turned to Ron,

"Hey, my life goal is simple, to play for the Chudley Cannons" Ron answered as he handed the list to Pansy,

"If you could change anything about yourself what would it be?" she read, Draco grimaced,

"My last name, I hate being a Malfoy and all the expectations and limitations that go with it"

"My blood, I would give anything to be a halfblood right about now" Blaise answered,

"My fame, to just be anonymous, to not have this bloody scar, to not be the Boy-Who-Lived, the saviour of the wizarding world and all that bull" Harry answered softly,

"You mean that you would rather that no-one knew who you were?" Pansy asked

"Yep"

"But I thought that you always liked being famous" Blaise added,

"Ha! Why would I like the fact that as a 1 year old my family was killed and I was scarred for life, or the fact that when Voldemort cursed me he transferred his ability to speak parseltongue, or at age eleven I had to fight him and Quirril, or at age twelve, I fought a fifty foot basilisk, at thirteen I discovered that my best friends pet rat was the man who had betrayed my parents, or at fourteen I was fighting dragons, being attacked by a swarm of Grindylows in the black lake and in a maze fighting giant spiders, sphinx's, and all other manner of creatures, as well as the whole fighting Voldemort thing, or at fifteen I was lured to the department of mysteries by dreams that Voldemort had planted in my head which caused the death of my godfather"

"Well when you put it that way" Blaise responded, then looked at Hermione, "Granger?"

"I would want to be more outgoing and spontaneous, I mean knowledge is good, but sometimes I would like to do something that I didn't plan and research"

"My red hair, I don't care what other colour, anything but red would do" Ron grumbled,

"My voice, I'd like it to be a bit less shrieky" Pansy said as she handed the list to Draco for the final question. Draco read the question then groaned,

"You have got to be kidding me"

"What?" Pansy asked,

"If your house was dissolved, which of the other three houses would you most like to be placed in?" after reading the question out he groaned again, this was gonna hurt.

"Gryffindor, don't ask me why, I have no idea" Blaise answered,

"Well the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I think I would prefer Ravenclaw" Harry answered,

"Ravenclaw" Hermione spoke,

"Hufflepuff for me, simply because I hate the colour green and I'm not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw" Ron answered,

"Gryffindor, because red is close to pink in colour" Draco sighed, it was the last question and the last answer fell on him,

"Gryffindor, and before you ask or look shocked its because your house seems to stick together, in Slytherin, its everyone for themselves, but with the Gryffindors, if you mess with one you mess with the whole house" As Draco finished speaking, the list in front of him disappeared and six bottles of butterbeer appeared in front of them, along with a platter in the centre of the table with cheeses, dips, cakes, pastries and crackers.

* * *

As i said cheesy, corny and cliche, read and review but no flames, i really don't like them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok heres the second chapter hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter two: I Never!

"Alright, its time to have some fun, I'm assuming that you all know how to play I Never!?" Blaise asked the golden trio,

"Of course" Harry answered with a smirk to rival Draco's. Ron, Hermione and he shared a smug wink, now was the time to prove that they were not the goody goodies that everyone all thought that they were,

"Well since Draco asked the last question I get to go first" Blaise insisted,

"Fine, whatever you say Zabini" Ron waved his hand dismissively and waited for Blaise to start.

"Well since we are playing with Gryffindors I had better start off slow, don't want you all to faint from shock at the first question" Blaise sniggered, Draco smirked and Pansy laughed,

"You would be surprised Zabini, just start already" Harry retorted as he picked up a cracker and dipped it before popping it into his mouth,

"Alright Potter, I have never been to any of the other house dorms" Harry grinned as he took a sip of his butterbeer, Ron looking smug took a sip also, the three Slytherins looked at them both curious,

"Which house dorms have you been to?" Pansy finally asked,

"Ravenclaw with Luna this year, and Ron and I went to the Slytherin dorms in second year" Harry shrugged,

"WHAT?" three voices sounded out,

"Its not too bad really, bit damp and cold for my tastes but other than that not much different to Gryffindor tower" Ron grinned,

"How did you get into the dorm?" Blaise asked,

"Led there personally by your very own Prince of Slytherin himself" Harry chuckled,

"What, Potter, I did no such thing!" Draco protested,

"Sure you did, password was pureblood from memory, mind you, you did think that we were Crabbe and Goyle at the time" Harry chuckled,

"How?" Pansy asked,

"Polyjuice potion, we wanted to know who had been the heir of Slytherin, thought Malfoy there would have an idea, if he wasn't himself, Hermione brewed the potion and we changed into Crabbe and Goyle" Ron explained, Draco was thunderstruck,

"You thought that I was the heir of Slytherin?"

"Who wouldn't?" Ron shrugged, Harry cut in when Draco opened his mouth to retort,

"Ok my turn, time to liven this up a bit, that question was too tame for us" then with an evil grin towards Hermione he continued "I have never received or given a lap dance"

"Ooh Harry, you're evil" Hermione growled as she took a sip of her drink, noticing that Draco, Pansy and Ron all drank as well. The Slytherins were shocked when Hermione sipped her drink,

"Granger you received a lap dance?" Blaise asked, knowing that she was too much of a prude to give one,

"No, I gave one. Fred and George Weasley were testing their products for married couples on us and I ended up giving Seamus a lap dance" Hermione gave a noncommittal shrug, but the blush on her cheeks betrayed the nonchalance of her words,

"I told you not to try that one" Ron reminded her,

"Not like you could have stopped me Ron, if I recall you were too busy trying to fend off Lavender while she was giving you a lap dance, now that was funny" Hermione replied,

"Scariest moment of my life, and neither of you helped me" Ron shuddered at the memory,

"Hey I was too busy laughing, and Hermione was otherwise occupied" Harry defended himself, then he turned to the Slytherins who were watching this exchange speechless with shock, Harry turned to Pansy and Draco,

"No guessing there, Parkinson obviously gave Malfoy a lap dance"

"Wrong Potter, I gave one to a guy in Paris last summer" Pansy corrected "It was Millicent Bulstrode who gave Draco one, well tried to, he bolted as soon as she started" Ron suddenly burst into laughter,

"I saw Fred giving one of those sweets that Hermione had to Bulstrode, I'll have to tell him that her victim was Malfoy"

"You can't say anything Weasley, Dumbledore put a charm to prevent that remember" Draco sneered, though his cheeks had a tinge of pink on them from the memory,

"Alright my turn, payback is sweet" Hermione stated smirking at Harry,

"Oh no" Harry groaned,

"I have never had a crush on another person in this room"

"Granger even I have to say that that is evil" Draco commented as he removed his hands from his drink, while the other four group members drank,

"Fess up Harry, this is payback for the lap dance thing"

"Remind me to kill you later" Harry scowled,

"You can try"

"Fine, I had a small crush on Parkinson in second year, are you happy"

"Very" Hermione stated simply while the other guys were laughing,

"Potter had a crush on Pansy? Oh that is a hoot, I'll never let you live this one down Potter" Draco sniggered, then he turned to Ron, "No guesses on who yours is Weasley"

"Yeah so I liked Hermione all last year, grew out if it though she's more like a sister to me now"

"What about you Pansy? Was Malfoy your crush?" Hermione asked

"Of course, who wouldn't have a crush on Draco?" Pansy retorted,

"I could name a few girls if you would like" Hermione offered, noticing the satisfied smirk on Draco's face falling slightly. Blaise interrupted before the situation blew out of control, he was actually enjoying himself with the golden trio, who knew that they would actually be fun to hang around,

"Weasley your turn"

"Not yet Zabini, you haven't told us who your crush was on, I saw you take a drink, spill" Ron responded crossing his arms, Blaise shrugged,

"I had a crush on Granger in fourth year, after I saw her at the Yule ball, she was looking fine" Hermione blushed, then turned to Ron,

"Come on Ron"

"Fine, I never had a piercing anywhere but my ear" Ron stated, as they all watched Harry and Hermione drink,

"Your ear isn't pierced" Pansy commented,

"Only cause mum threw a pot at me and screamed for me to take it out" Ron replied,

"I told you that you should have gotten one where I did" Harry grinned,

"Bloody hell Harry, I'm crazy but I'm not insane"

"How many times do I have to tell you that it didn't hurt?" Harry asked,

"Where did you and Granger get your piercings Potter?" Blaise asked, voicing all the Slytherin's question. Harry grinned, unbuttoned his shirt and showed them the thin silver hoop in his left nipple, Pansy gasped then grinned, Harry had a really, really nice body, toned, tanned, no hair and abs to die for,

"Bloody hell, Harry freakin Potter has a nipple piercing!" Blaise hooted,

"Granger, please tell me that you don't have one in the same place, I don't think I could handle the thought of the know-it-all bookworm having a pierced nipple" Draco stated,

"Don't be absurd Malfoy, like I would get a piercing there, my piercings are elsewhere" Hermione retorted,

"Where are your piercings Granger?" Pansy asked, Hermione stood and raised her shirt to show the stud in her belly button, a small diamond at the top and a charm in the bottom. After tucking her shirt back in she sat down again before sticking out her tongue and showing the three Slytherins the silver stud sitting in the centre of it,

"Does that go right through your tongue?" Blaise asked leaning over the table to get a better look at it, Hermione rolled her tongue back and showed him the small ball on the bottom,

"Doesn't that feel uncomfortable?" Pansy asked, forgetting in her curiosity that Hermione was her enemy,

"At first it did, but now I don't even realize its there"

"What purpose would putting a metal bar through your tongue produce?" Draco asked disgusted, Hermione grinned and gave him a saucy wink,

"Wouldn't you like to know" Harry waited until Hermione and Pansy were oblivious to them before he leaned over and whispered in Blaise's ear. Blaise's eyes widened before he stared at Harry. Harry nodded and motioned for him to tell Draco. Blaise leaned over and whispered to Draco what Harry had said, Draco's jaw dropped and a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks before he turned to the Boy-Who-Lived,

"Are you serious?"

"Yep" Harry affirmed, then glanced at Hermione making sure that she was unaware of their whispered conversation,

"Bloody Merlin" Draco whispered under his breath, but his thoughts were interrupted by Pansy's voice,

"Ok my turn I have never been to a muggle dance club and done that grinding thing they do" Harry, Ron, Hermione and to everyone's surprise Blaise all drank. As he placed his bottle of butterbeer down he looked over at his fellow Slytherins.

"What? It was over the summer, and I'll tell you what, its great fun, gives you an opportunity to cop a feel without getting slapped, well in most cases anyway" Draco scowled then took his turn,

"I have never gotten a tattoo" once again the Slytherins were shocked when the three Gryffindors all took a sip of their drinks,

"What the hell, you all have tattoo's?" Blaise burst out,

"Yes" Hermione replied,

"Where? Of what?" Draco asked, forgetting to be sarcastic. Ron grinned and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a tattoo of a phoenix surrounded by flames, on his right shoulder. Harry stood and undoing his shirt again and shrugging it off his shoulders, turned around and showed the same tattoo on his right shoulder blade. Hermione blushed but stood as Harry sat down and pulled the waistband of her skirt down to reveal a tattoo identical to Ron and Harry's on her hip.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be bad ass Slytherins, and here we are the, in your words 'goody goody Gryffindors' with less in our bottles than you" Harry grinned,

"Shut up Potter" Draco snarled,

"Don't worry Draco, my next one will get them, but don't kill me" Blaise stated then turned to the Gryffindors "I have never turned into an animal"

"I'm going to kill you Zabini" Draco growled as he took a sip of his drink, remembering the time in fourth year when he had been turned into a ferret, he was struck dumb however when the three Gryffindors once again each took a sip of their drinks with smug grins on their faces,

"I can't believe it" Pansy cried,

"What animals have you turned into?" Blaise asked, totally flummoxed, Ron turned to his friends,

"Should we tell them, or make them wait and use their questions in the last game to find out?"

"Let's tell them, I'm kind of curious as to what they want to know about us in the final game" Harry answered as he stood up with a cheeky grin, Ron and Hermione also stood, and before the three Slytherins could say a word they were gone, where Harry had been standing was a sleek black panther with bright green eyes, in Hermione's place there was an orange and black tiger with warm amber eyes and where Ron had once been there was a huge wolf with a red tinge to its coat and bright blue eyes. After the three transformed back again and had taken their seats the speechless Slytherins all stared at them before Draco spoke,

"You are all unregistered animagi?" Harry nodded,

"Yeah, we got the idea in third year when we discovered that my dad and all his friends, namely the marauders were all animagi, and we decided to learn, we finally accomplished it last year"

"Your father was an animagus? As well as his friends?" Blaise asked, he had heard about the Marauders, who hadn't,

"Sure well except for Lupin, you all know that he's a werewolf, that's why his nickname is Moony"

"What about the others? What were their animagus forms and their nicknames?" Pansy asked,

"Dad was a stag, hence his nickname was Prongs, and the reason my patronus is a stag, Sirius was a black dog, his nickname was Padfoot, and Pettigrew was called Wormtail and as you know from third year he was a rat" Harry answered with a shrug, though his eyes were filled with anger and hatred as he spoke about Peter Pettigrew. He then snapped out of it and took his turn,

"I have never spied on a member of the opposite sex in the bathroom" he was not surprised to see all three Slytherins take a sip of their drinks, neither Ron nor Hermione drank and it passed onto Hermione,

"I have never gone skinny dipping" this time it was only Blaise who drank from his bottle, when he saw all the looks he shrugged,

"I'm not telling so don't bother asking" Ron looked disappointed but shrugged it off and took his turn,

"I have never made out in a broom closet, abandoned classroom yes but not a broom closet" no-one was surprised when Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Harry all drank, but everyone was surprised when Hermione also drank,

"Whoa never knew you had it in you Granger" Blaise commented, Hermione shrugged,

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me, I'm not the prudish bookworm that everyone makes me out to be"

"We are beginning to realize that" Draco admitted,

"My turn" Pansy stated, then wanting to find out just how worldly the Gryffindors were she said "Contrary to popular belief I have never had sex" nobody was surprised when Draco took a sip of his drink, but everyone was shell shocked when Hermione also took a sip of her drink,

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron shouted, Hermione leaned back in her chair,

"There are some things that even you two don't know about me"

"But, Mione, where? When? With who?" Ron stammered,

"I'm not saying a word"

"Aww Granger, this is hot gossip, the virgin princess of Gryffindor, is not a virgin at all, c'mon you have to tell us" Blaise begged,

"No I don't, bug Malfoy about who he slept with, I'm not the only one who drank"

"But we already knew that Malfoy sleeps around, no big surprise there" Harry stated, Draco was surprised at the hurt that flashed through him,

"Hey Potter, I may have the reputation of the Slytherin sex god, but in all honesty I have only had sex once" he defended shocking himself,

"Who did you sleep with Draco?" Blaise asked,

"Why do you want to know?" Draco hedged,

"Why wouldn't I want to know? This is blackmail on you for years, knowing the woman who has your virginity"

"In that case I'm not telling you" Draco responded smugly, crossing his arms over his chest,

"Aww c'mon man, spill" Blaise insisted,

"Blaise we can find out who Draco and Granger slept with in the next game, they have to answer or pay the forfeit" Pansy interrupted,

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" Blaise mused, then grinned when both Hermione and Draco blanched,

"Alright, lets finish this game so we can find out what we want to know, Malfoy your turn" Harry stated, still reeling from the fact that Hermione had had sex. Draco groaned, reluctant to take his turn and end this game.

"Malfoy there's not much we can do about it, they are going to ask us who our respective shags were so there really is no point in delaying the inevitable, besides its not like they can spread it around the school, just take your turn" Hermione grimaced,

"I hate it when you're right Granger" Draco sneered,

"You must feel that a lot then" Ron mentioned with a smirk,

"Ron just let him take his turn so we can get out of this room" Harry said, interrupting the retort he knew was on Draco's tongue,

"Fine!" Draco growled, then said the first thing that came to his mind, "I have never been in love" The only ones who drank to that were Blaise and Harry. Draco looked at Pansy curiously,

"Thought you said that you were in love with me in third and fourth year?"

"Obviously I wasn't, I thought I was, but if I haven't had a drink now, then I truly wasn't, shocks me as much as you Draco" Pansy replied with a bewildered look on her face. Ron turned to Blaise,

"You've been in love Zabini?"

"Correction, I am in love" Blaise replied lazily,

"With who?" Draco asked catching onto the conversation,

"My girlfriend" Blaise said simply, "And before you ask, no I'm not going to tell you, ask Potter who he's been in love with" he added as an afterthought,

"They don't have to ask me, they already know that I'm in love with Luna, have been for months, not exactly a big secret you know" Harry retorted to the black haired Slytherin.

"You have a girlfriend?" Pansy squawked, glaring at Blaise,

"Yes"

"How come neither Draco nor I knew?" she demanded,

"Probably because I didn't tell you"

"Why not? We are supposed to be your friends, and yet you didn't tell us that you had a girlfriend"

"Because Pansy, even though you are my friends, it doesn't mean that I have to let you know every little thing about my life, there is such a thing as privacy you know" Blaise responded,

"That's a very good point Zabini, maybe other friends should take some of that advice" Hermione agreed with a look at Harry and Ron,

"Hey!" both boys protested,

"No, he has a point, as much as I love you both like brothers I wish that you would learn to keep your nose out of some of my affairs, how many times has there been something that I didn't want to tell you, and yet you two pushed and pushed? And if I didn't tell you then you would both jump under Harry's cloak get the map and spy on me to find out what I'm doing" Harry and Ron had the grace to flush,

"But Mione" Ron complained,

"Ron, how would you like it if I started spying on your movements whenever you refused to tell me something that you didn't want me to know for your own reasons?"

"I wouldn't" Ron grumbled,

"Exactly, so how do you think I feel when you and Harry do that to me? If I don't tell you something, its because I don't want you to know, and I will point out now that if I catch you doing it again not even Dumbledore himself will stop me from hexing the both of you" knowing what Hermione's temper was like, Harry and Ron both knew that she would not hesitate to carry out her threat,

"Yes Mione"

"Good!" Hermione nodded, then turned to the three Slytherins who had watched the conversation with amusement, "And not one word out of you three either" Hermione added when she saw Blaise's mouth open. Blaise snapped his mouth shut then grinned as he saw the deck of forfeit cards appear in the middle of the table.

* * *

Ok read an review, no flames, third chapter is in the works now, though i am a little stuck on what questions they will all ask, i know the obvious ones, any ideas on what you guys want the questions to be? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is the latest chapter, its really long but i couldn't help it as i wanted to get the full game of truth into this one chapter so i could start on the nxt one for after they have left the room. I will warn they they all go through a dramatic change in this chapter so they will be OOC for most of it and for the rest of the story.**

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies, i don't own Harry Potter nor any of its characters and this chapter does include Quotes from the book - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.**

Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and a special thanks to 'Moony's Fire' for her suggestions for some of the truth questions i did incorporate some of them into the story for you.

* * *

Chapter 3: Truth!

"Ok, lets get to the last game" Blaise rubbed his hands together,

"Who goes first to answer the questions?" Pansy asked,

"I vote Ron" Hermione stated,

"Huh, what? Mione!" Ron stuttered,

"Yeah you can go first Ron" Harry agreed. Ron opened his mouth to protest then shut it at the look from Hermione,

"Fine"

"Don't worry Ron, you get to choose who goes next, but I vote that we leave Hermione for last" Harry added,

"I'll agree with that, but Draco goes second last, that way they can't worm their way out of it for the simple fact that it will be up to them to let us out" Blaise agreed, Pansy and Ron both nodded, while Draco and Hermione both grimaced.

"Wicked, alright ask away" Ron stated,

"Alright, I'll go first, I've always wanted to know this as you seem to hate Hogwarts so much. Who was or is you favorite professor here at Hogwarts?" Pansy asked,

"Professor Lupin, he taught us what we needed to know and yet made the lessons fun in the process" Ron answered, Blaise nodded,

"I will admit that Lupin was cool, I always enjoyed his lessons, made things interesting, I was pissed when he left. Anyway, Weasley, since you are so overprotective of her, What type of guy would you think is the perfect one for your sister?" Ron scowled as he thought about it, irritated that Blaise had asked about his sister,

"I suppose one who loves her and treats her right, I may be overprotective, stubborn and have a foul temper that I don't always control, but as long as the guy loves her and treats her how she deserves to be treated that's all I care about, be it rich or poor"

"You don't care about having no money?" Pansy asked, Ron shook his head,

"No, I will admit that I used to, but since this whole thing with Voldemort sprang up again I have realized that money isn't everything. Sure it would be nice to be able to buy anything I want no matter the price, but in the end there are more important things in life. My family may not be rich in money but we are rich in other ways, like, love, compassion, loyalty, understanding and acceptance. I know, that no matter what I do my family will always support my decisions" Ron stated

"Even if you were to join the Death Eaters?" Blaise asked curiously, Ron blanched,

"Well that may be the one thing excluded, not that I ever would, I'd kill to protect my family and friends, but I wouldn't be able to do it just for fun" everyone nodded then Harry spoke,

"If you could date anyone in this school, who would it be?" the tips of Ron's ears turned red as he answered,

"Not really sure, possibly Padma Patil, I can't stand Pavarti or Lavender to giggly for me, maybe Pansy here, she's not so bad, well not as bad as I thought she was" Ron finished, his whole face going red at the sight of Pansy's blush.

"If you could do one thing you wished, without consequences, what would it be?" Hermione asked, Ron grinned evilly,

"Ohh that's a toss up, I would either throw Mrs Norris off the Astronomy Tower or, set fire to Snape's dungeons" he answered with gleeful relish at the thought of seeing the look on Snape's face when his dungeons went up in smoke. Hermione scowled at his answer but the rest laughed, then Draco cleared his throat and smirked at Ron.

"If you had to shag anyone in Slytherin who would you pick?" Blaise burst into laughter at the look on Ron's face, part disgust, part embarrassment,

"You have to answer Weasley, or pay the forfeit" Draco reminded him,

"Ugh, fine! Then it would have to be Pansy" Ron answered, his whole face turning red. Risking a glance to his left he saw that Pansy's face was also bright red but she was staying silent. Hermione and Harry remained silent, too shocked by Draco's question and Ron's answer to say anything, then Hermione finally broke through Blaise and Draco's laughter,

"Alright Ron, pick whose answering next"

"Yeah but remember that Hermione and Malfoy are going last" Harry added once he found his voice

"Alright then, I'll pick Pansy, and my question is this. How would you describe your childhood?" Pansy thought for a moment before she answered,

"My Parents spoil me rotten but they are also strict and unloving, it was lonely and I always wished that I could have a sister or brother to talk to, that's why I wanted the memory of my cousin's death gone, she was really the only one who I would class as a confidante, Draco and Blaise here were more just pals, I could play with them and stuff, but never really talk to them about things" Hermione went next,

"Why do you pick on all the other girls regardless of house?"

"Jealousy, its as simple as that, they have things that I could never have, sure I'm popular but that's more to do with the fact that I hang out with Draco and Blaise more than anything"

"Why do you hang off me all the time, call me stupid nicknames that I hate and what are your true feelings where I am concerned" Draco asked, taking the opportunity to get the truthful answer to a question that he had always wanted to know the answer to. Pansy blushed bright red but answered without hesitation,

"Pretty much for the same reason as Granger's question. Jealousy, I call you names like Drakie-poo and such because I am the only one who can get away with doing it, anyone else you would hex to hell and back, its sort of like proving to everyone else that I can do that and they can't. With why I hang off you, its for the same reasons, also to keep other girls away from you, if you were to ever get a real girlfriend then I'm afraid that our trio would dissipate and I would be left alone again. As to what I truly feel for you, truthfully you are like a brother to me, sure we have snogged a couple of times, but both times there was something missing, it felt weird and wrong, I love you, but I'm not in love with you, I love you like a brother, but I have only just realized that today" Pansy answered. Draco nodded and refused to comment, but he sent Pansy a small smile to show that he understood, then he changed his mind and said one thing.

"Now that I know the reason, if you continue to call me names like that and hang off me I will hex you to hell and back, but if you truly want me to be your friend then I will accept that" Pansy grinned and nodded in acceptance, Harry took his turn next,

"Alright Parkinson, Which Gryffindor guy in our year would you snog if you were given the chance?" Pansy scowled,

"Remind me again of who the Gryffindor guys are in our year"

"Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Ron and I" Harry replied,

"Well out of all of those it would be a toss up between you and Weasley, but since you have a girlfriend I will say Weasley" Ron flushed bright red but stayed silent, not trusting himself to speak. Pansy turned to Draco and Blaise,

"And not a word out of you two or I will get you back, both of you have yet to take your turns" Draco and Blaise snapped their mouths shut, but their facial expressions showed their feelings on her answer. Then Blaise grinned wickedly,

"Who would you like to lose your virginity to?" Pansy and Hermione gasped at the personal question.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer, I'll take a forfeit!" Pansy declared as she selected a card and waited for the forfeit to appear. When it did Pansy blushed scarlet, before handing the card to Hermione silently. Hermione took the card from Pansy's trembling hand wondering why Pansy was handing it to her, then after she read it she realized that it was because she was the only other girl in the room,

"Oh dear" Hermione responded sympathetically, as she handed the card back to Pansy,

"What is it?" Harry asked, Pansy paled but read the card out aloud.

_Deciding not to answer such a personal question is commendable indeed, therefore the penalty is somewhat softer than it might have been. All you must do is to kiss all members of the opposite sex that are not in your house. It is just a chaste kiss but must be performed on the lips._

_(All forfeits to be paid must in no way be hindered by other members of the group. If another member has to participate they must do so for the forfeit to be paid properly. Any other group member who interferes with this forfeit will find themselves facing similar consequences but with a more embarrassing effect)_

"What does it mean exactly? That last note on the bottom?" Ron asked as Pansy finished reading, he was red in the face again at the thought that Pansy had to kiss him and Harry.

"It means Weasley that no matter how much Blaise and I hate the idea of watching Pansy kiss you and Potter that we are not to interfere, we can do nothing or we ourselves will have to pay a forfeit of a similar nature but more embarrassing"

"Oh" Ron stated, then glanced at Pansy as she stood up and walked over to Harry,

"Might as well get this over with, sorry Potter I know you have a girlfriend but I'm sure if you explain it to her she will understand, she is in Ravenclaw and therefore should be intelligent" then in a swift motion she bent down and gave him a quick kiss, her lips barely touching his for a second. Pansy then moved to Ron and repeated the kiss, though her lips remained on his for a few seconds longer, then, blushing furiously she sat down and faced Harry, "Your turn Potter" Harry nodded in acceptance. Draco started the questioning,

"How do you manage to sneak around Hogwarts without being seen and while knowing where everyone is at all times?" Harry grinned before he bent down and pulled a blank piece of parchment out of his bag and his wand from his robe pocket,

"Alright as to how I'm not being seen, my father left his Invisibility cloak with Dumbledore before he died and on my first Christmas here, Dumbledore gave it to me"

"I knew it, I knew you must have had an Invisibility cloak, so that's what Granger meant when she said when she stated that if she didn't tell you something that you would go under the cloak to spy on her, but what map did she mean?" Draco asked,

"Well that map is how I tell where everybody is" Harry answered as he placed the blank piece of parchment on the table in front of the three Slytherins. Draco picked it up and unfolded it, looking at it in confusion.

"This is blank Potter!" he stated as he refolded it then handed it back to Harry. Harry took it with a grin then tapped it with his wand,

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Immediately scarlet ink began to appear on the parchment, once it finished Harry handed it back to Draco who took it and looked at it in amazement, Blaise and Pansy leaned over in their seats to look as Draco read aloud.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present, The Marauder's Map! What the?"

"Open it up and have a look, find the room that we are all in at the moment and then you will know how I know where everyone is at any point in time" Harry encouraged them. Draco laid it on the table and unfolded it to the third floor. He found the room easily enough and stared in shock. There in the room were six small dots all with banners floating next to them and each banner had their names written in them.

"Unbelievable" Blaise commented in awe,

"Keep looking, that map shows every secret passage, every room and every corridor in the whole of Hogwarts, and it also shows where everyone is in the castle at all times" Draco nodded then opening another fold of the map had another look,

"Your girlfriend and Weasley's sister are in potions with Snape" Pansy pointed out, excited about the map,

"Check that out, Crabbe and Goyle are in a room with Boot and Patil from Ravenclaw, and Longbottom and Brown from Gryffindor" Blaise laughed. The three Slytherins studied the map for another ten minutes, pointing and laughing at various things before they finally folded it back up and handed it back to Harry,

"Does the map disappear once its been folded up again?" Pansy asked, Harry shook his head then tapped his wand on the map again,

"Mischief Managed!" instantly the ink disappeared and once again it was a blank piece of parchment. Harry picked it up and placed it back in the secret pocket in his book bag, before he replaced his wand back in his robe pocket.

"Where did you get it?" Draco asked curiously, forgetting for the moment that he was addressing his enemy,

"Well as you know my dad and his friends wrote it, according to Lupin it took them nearly six years to finish it, what with all the charms and stuff as well as exploring Hogwarts to find all the secret rooms and passages, but I got it off the Weasley twins, the had nicked it from Filch's office in their second year, they gave it to me in my third year as they didn't need it anymore. How it got in Filch's office I have no idea" Harry answered readily enough. He wasn't entirely happy about showing the Slytherins the map, but he knew that they couldn't say anything about it to anyone else because of the charms that Dumbledore placed on the room that they were in.

"Well as interesting as that was, and I will admit that it was great, we should continue with the game" Blaise stated, Hermione nodded, she and Ron having stayed silent during Harry's explanation of the map. It was Harry's map and therefore his business on how much he shared about it.

"I'll go next. Alright Harry, How did you know that you were in love with Luna instead of just liking her a lot?" Hermione started, Harry thought about it for a moment before answering,

"Its hard to explain, but its like your heart beats a little faster whenever you hear their name, or you are content just to see their face, without any physical contact at all. Then when you do touch, even if it is as innocent as holding hands or giving a quick hug, you feel complete, whole. And yet when you don't see them you miss them but they are still with you there somewhere. Sounds mushy I know but that's how I would say that I know its love. Zabini you said your in love, anything different to add to that?" Harry answered then turned to Blaise, Blaise shook his head,

"Nah Potter, you summed up the feelings right" then he turned to Harry to ask his question, "Excluding your girlfriend, what are the names of all the girls that you have had a crush on since starting Hogwarts?" Harry flushed a little but answered readily,

"Well you already know about my small crush on Pansy in second year, I liked Cho Chang in fourth year, and finally before Luna I had a small crush on Ginny Weasley at the start of fifth year" something flickered in Blaise's eyes at the mention of Ginny but it was gone before Harry could recognize it. Harry turned to Ron as he asked his question,

"Did you ever snog my sister, and if so how far did it go?" nobody noticed Blaise's eyes flash, they were all too focused on Harry,

"No Ginny and I never snogged, I gave her a few brotherly hugs and a couple of quick pecks on the cheek but that's as far as it went"

"Ok. If you weren't with Luna, which girl would you sleep with if given the chance?" Pansy asked,

"Do you mean in Hogwarts or just in general?" Harry asked

"Hogwarts" Pansy clarified, Harry thought about it for a moment,

"I honestly don't know, I never really thought about it" He paused in thought for a moment, "I would have to say no-one, even if I weren't with Luna, she would still be the only one I would want to sleep with. Must be something to do with the whole I'm in love with her thing" Pansy nodded satisfied with that answer. Draco and Blaise weren't satisfied, but since Harry had answered truthfully there was nothing that they could do about it so stayed silent. Harry turned to Blaise,

"Your turn Zabini, Who did you go skinny dipping with?"

"I was eleven and it was with one of my cousins friends when I was on holiday in Italy, I can't remember her name now. Nothing happened, we just felt like a swim and since neither of us has swimming costumes we just went nude" Blaise answered with a shrug,

"If you had to pick anyone in this room to marry who would it be?" Pansy asked,

"Sorry Pans, but I would have to choose Granger, you are too much like my sister and I don't see you that way, so yeah, if I had to marry someone in this room it would be Granger" as Blaise answered Pansy's question, Draco felt a flash of something foreign in his gut at the notion of Blaise marrying Hermione.

"Thanks Blaise, its very flattering really, I hope you don't take it the wrong way if I don't share the same thoughts along that line" Hermione answered with a deep blush. Blaise grinned good naturedly at both Hermione's reply and her use of his first name,

"No problems Hermione, no offence taken" Hermione nodded in understanding to Blaise's silent acceptance of her friendship by using her first name. Draco hid a scowl at Blaise's and Hermione's uses of each others first names, not sure why it bothered him when an hour ago it wouldn't have worried him.

"Alright Blaise. When asked in the first game if you could change anything about yourself what would it be, you said your blood, and that you would give anything to be a half-blood right about now, why?" Hermione asked, Blaise sighed, then thought his reply over carefully before answering,

"If I was a half-blood then I wouldn't be accused several times a day of being a Death Eater, or a future Death Eater, I didn't drink in the I never game for the tattoo question because I don't have the dark mark, it's a magical tattoo. I don't want it either, I don't want to be a Death Eater. I hate Voldemort and all his bullshit ideas, I like the wizarding world fine just the way it is thanks, and if I was a half-blood then I wouldn't have the pressure on me from my family to become one of Voldemort's slaves" Hermione nodded, having guessed that that was the reason, Ron, Harry, Draco and Pansy however were shocked,

"You don't believe in Voldemort's crazy notions?" Ron asked aghast,

"Nope not at all, I think he's a crazy old bastard that should really take a look at himself, and now that I know that he's a halfblood as well it just strengthens my beliefs of the hypocritical bastards idiocy" Harry nodded,

"Well who would have known that there was more than one Slytherin who believed what you do" Blaise looked sharply at Harry,

"More than one?"

"Yeah I know another Slytherin, perhaps two that think the way that you do, but I'm sworn to secrecy and can't reveal the name of the one I know" Blaise nodded in understanding,

"Make that three you know then Harry" Pansy stated suddenly,

"Pansy!" Draco gasped, shocked not only at her declaration but also at her use of Harry's first name,

"Don't sound so shocked Draco, I have felt this way for a while now, but didn't want to say anything in case it got back to my parents. I don't believe in all that blood prejudice crap, haven't since first year here but I had to keep up with the act in order to prevent my parents from finding out"

"First year?" Ron asked

"Yeah, I was always told that mud.. er muggleborns, were dumb and stupid, that they were lower than us and that I would always be able to spot one because their magical ability was weaker than that of a pureblood and that their brains were dumber. But once I got here I noticed something, for one Crabbe and Goyle are purebloods yet they are both as dumb as a post, and yet Hermione here, is a muggleborn and yet she is the smartest in our year, most possibly the smartest of our age and her magical ability is as strong as, if not stronger, than all the purebloods in this school. Then there is Harry's mother, she was a muggleborn and yet she was the smartest in her year, Head Girl, and a very powerful Auror before she was killed. They can't have been flukes! I'm not as dumb as I act, and yes it is an act, an act I have put on for the benefit of my parents, the Slytherins and my reputation" Pansy explained, then she turned to Hermione and added "Sorry for all the insults Hermione"

"Apology accepted Pansy" Hermione replied then added " And I'll take it as a future apology for all the insults to come as you keep up your act"

"Oh that won't be necessary, I don't have to do it anymore, my birthday was last week and I turned 16 so now I have my own vault that I have access to and if my parents disown me then I will be able to support myself. I just didn't want to do anything until I knew if there were others that wanted out of our world as much as I did, but now that I know Blaise does as well then I'll go to Dumbledore this week and ask for his help"

"If you need someone to talk to, then I'm always here, that goes for you as well Blaise, and anyone else" Hermione smiled,

"Yeah so am I" Harry stated,

"And me" Ron agreed,

"Thanks" Pansy and Blaise replied. Draco scowled, lost in his own thoughts. Then remembering that they were still playing he turned to Blaise,

"Alright lets get on with it, I wanna get out of here. Blaise who is your girlfriend and how long have you been dating her?" Blaise blanched and sent a nervous glance at Ron,

"Well we have been dating for 18 months, and its Ginny Weasley"

"WHAT!" Ron shouted raising from his seat, his fists clenched and his face red,

"Ron calm down, honestly, you heard him in the game of I never, he said that he was in love and that he had a girlfriend, and he can't lie, so you should be happy that Ginny has a boyfriend that loves her" Hermione scolded as she pulled Ron back into his chair,

"But! He's a, he's a… a" Ron stuttered, as he allowed Hermione to pull him back down in his seat,

"A Slytherin? Yes. Death Eater? No!" Blaise finished for him,

"I have noticed actually, that Ginny has been awfully happy for a while now, glowing almost" Harry commented,

"That's why you asked me the question about my sister when it was my turn, and why you refused to give her name in the game of I Never!" Ron stated, putting all the puzzle pieces together. Blaise nodded,

"Yep"

"I can't believe that you are dating the Weaselette" Draco stated thunderstruck, Ron opened his mouth to retort, but, Blaise beat him to it,

"Don't call her that! Her name is Ginny" he snapped, Draco having never seen the usually grinning Blaise angry put his hands up in surrender,

"Alright, geez man, calm down. Alright so you're going out with Ginny, why the big secret?" Draco replied, stressing Ginny's first name,

"Because of the reactions of both our houses, and of course of our families, although Mr and Mrs Weasley know, but only because I went and visited Ginny one day over the summer and Mrs Weasley saw us together. But they both gave me permission to see her"

"Alright lets get on with it" Pansy interrupted,

"Ok in this case I'm glad that its my turn to ask a question, I had no idea what I was going to ask before but now I know. How far have things gone with my sister and what are your intentions where she is concerned?" Ron asked, unusually calm.

"We have gone no further than serious snogging and semi heavy petting session, I respect her too much for that and think she is to young to take anything further, and as for my intentions, well in the future, my intentions are marriage, and I'm not saying anymore on the subject, the rest is personal between Ginny and I" Blaise answered,

"That's fair enough, I can handle that, I won't interfere, but if you hurt her then I will break you" Ron replied, relaxing again.

"Alright" Blaise acknowledged, then he turned to Draco with a huge grin and rubbed his hands together, "Draco its your turn and I'm going to go last and ask you the question we all want to know, so everyone else find a different question to ask and take your turns, I wanna see him squirm until I ask mine" Blaise finished, then chuckled at Draco's pale face and loud groan.

"ok I'll go first. What are your true feelings on the whole pureblood versus muggleborn debate?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow in Draco's direction. Draco buried his face in his hands,

"You just had to ask that question didn't you Hermione" Hermione stiffened in shock at his use of her first name. Draco removed his face from his hands and looked quizzically at the five shocked faces staring at him,

"What?"

"You called her by her first name" Pansy replied

"Huh?"

"You called me Hermione"

"Did I?" Draco shrugged, "Well everyone else does, so I suppose I should, besides after you hear my answer there is really no point in calling you anything else" Hermione nodded,

"Alright then…. Draco, what is your answer?" Draco sighed,

"Like Pansy, I was told by my father that muggleborns were weak in magic and not very smart, and again like Pansy, I learned in first year that basically my father was full of crap. I learnt last year that my mother doesn't believe in all the blood prejudice stuff either and has been trying to show me for years that my father was a narrow minded stubborn bastard"

"If that's the case then why do you still continue to call me 'mudblood' and ridicule me?" Hermione asked gently,

"Same reason as Pansy again, if my father ever found out, he would beat me to within an inch of my life, just like he does everytime I question his word. And no I'm not going to say anymore about it, although I will apologize for any and all insults that I have called you or will call you in the future" Draco finished with a quick glare, letting everyone know that the subject was closed.

"Alright Draco, apology accepted" Hermione responded, Draco gave a curt nod.

"Alright I have my question. You have only slept with one girl, but how many have you snogged?" Pansy asked, Draco frowned as he thought,

"Well its not like I keep count, but I would have to say somewhere in the vicinity of thirty or forty, though not all of those were willing, some were when I got jumped by girls in the halls, or under that charmed mistletoe that Dumbledore puts up every Christmas" Draco grimaced at a memory from last yeah when a seventh year Hufflepuff caught him under the mistletoe and wouldn't let him escape with just a chaste kiss, he had had to brush his teeth three times after that, she had tasted strongly of garlic.

"Hmm, I would have thought that it would be up in the hundreds" Ron mused, though without his usual malice, Draco's anger flared up,

"We have been over this already, I'm not the male slut that everyone seems to think I am"

"Alright Malfoy, calm down I didn't mean anything by it, for once, I was just musing about it. Anyway, why do you pick on my family? Is it anything personal or just because of the feud between our families?" Ron replied,

"I could ask you the same thing Weasley, but I suppose that apart from all the little things that we have done to each other over the past few years here, I would say its mostly from the long running feud between our families, it was the way I was brought up, and we all know what a bastard my father is" Draco answered, everyone nodded,

"Yeah, that we do, alright then…. Draco" Ron replied, hesitating only marginally before saying his name. Draco smirked,

"No problem… Ronald" Ron grimaced,

"Don't you start, Mione already calls me that when she gets mad at me, which is practically everyday"

"Well I wouldn't have to if you and Harry would actually do your own homework for once instead of asking me to copy mine, or to read yours over so that I correct it for you. And yes I know about how you just write the essay and then ask me to proof read it so that I will give you the correct answers, why do you think I just started putting small marks next to the things that were wrong and making you look them up yourselves?" Hermione retorted, Harry and Ron flushed,

"We er actually wondered about that, but thought nothing of the marks and just handed them in anyway" Harry admitted,

"Harry James Potter! No bloody wonder your grades are slipping and I have to tutor you both" Hermione scolded,

"As entertaining as it is watching Hermione telling you two off, can we get back to the task at hand? Harry its your turn to ask Draco a question" Pansy interrupted, Harry sighed in relief and sent Pansy a grateful smile,

"Saved by the Slytherin"

"Now there's a sentence you don't hear everyday" Blaise commented,

"Alright Draco, what are your true thoughts on becoming a Death Eater? Do you want to?" Harry asked. Draco paled considerably, but answered,

"To tell you the truth I very nearly became one over the summer. After Lucius was thrown into Azkaban after your fight with him at the Ministry, Voldemort contacted me and said that if I wanted to redeem the Malfoy name and protect my mother then I was to take the mark and carry out his plan. I was going to do it, but then my mother found the letter and refused to let me go, instead she contacted Dumbledore and got herself put into protective custody, that way I didn't have to do what he wanted me to do. I suppose you can add another name onto your list of Slytherins that don't want anything to do with Voldemort Harry" Draco confessed, for the first time using Harry's given name "I never wanted to be a Death Eater and have that great ugly mark burned permanently into my skin, fearing for my life whenever something didn't go to his instructions, following orders that I didn't believe in. That's not me, like pansy and Blaise I like the world as it is, or was before Voldemort rose again"

"I thought so, you were the second Slytherin I mentioned that was against Voldemort, I wasn't sure though" Harry replied, Draco looked up at him in surprise then gave a small tentative smile,

"What was the task that Voldemort wanted you to do?" Blaise asked,

"Fix some old cupboard in the Room of Requirement that would allow the Death Eaters to travel through it into Hogwarts from an identical one at Voldemort's lair, and also to Kill Dumbledore" five gasps echoed through the room

"Voldemort wanted you to kill Dumbledore?" Pansy squeaked,

"Yes, but I declined so can we please change the subject?" Draco asked softly,

"Yeah Draco's right, lets get off the depressing subjects and back into the fun stuff, its time for my question and we all know what it is" Blaise grinned. Draco groaned and banged his head onto the table, this was the question that he had been dreading since he had admitted to having slept with only one girl.

"Alright, ask away I'm dying from curiosity" Ron chimed in,

"Draco, what is the name of the girl who holds the honor of having your virginity, the name of the only girl that you as the Slytherin Sex God has ever shagged and only once at that?" Blaise asked with glee, rubbing it all in as much as possible. Harry and Ron both laughed along with Blaise, while Pansy and Hermione blushed slightly.

"You guys are determined to find this out aren't you?" Draco commented, stalling for time,

"You betcha, like I said earlier, this is blackmail material for years" Blaise responded glibly,

"Well you'll all just have to keep guessing cause I'm going to take a forfeit!" Draco stated as he took a card off the top of the pack,

"Bloody hell! No fair!" Ron exploded,

"Draco man that's cruel" Blaise protested,

"Too bad, I never said that I was going to answer it, and I will pay the forfeit instead thanks. Then Draco watched as the writing turned up on the card and his cheeks turned a deep pink,

"Do you think that Dumbledore personally wrote these forfeits?" he asked warily,

"I doubt it, how would he know what type of questions that we would ask each other, its probably a randomizing charm that picks up on the questions and randomly picks a forfeit, why do you ask?" Hermione replied. Draco took a deep breath then read the card out aloud,

_For not answering the question bestowed upon you, your task is such. For exactly two minutes you must French kiss the girl in the room to whom you would most like to do the things related to in the question._

_(Remember the prior warning about interference in these forfeits)_

Hermione and Pansy looked at each other, one of them was about to get seriously kissed by Draco Malfoy for two minutes.

"Just to clarify something, French kissing is snogging right?" Draco asked, unfamiliar with the muggle term,

"Yep man, that it is, open mouth, tongue's intertwining the whole shebang" Blaise answered with a chuckle,

"That's what I thought" Draco replied as he rose to his feet, "Alright Granger lets get this over with. Blaise get ready to time this" Draco stated as he walked to where Hermione was sitting. Hermione gaped,

"Me?" she squeaked,

"Well, we have already gone over this Hermione. Pansy is too much like my sister, and what she said was true, when we snogged in second year it was way too weird, besides the card also said that I had to kiss the girl in the room to whom I would most like to do things related to the question too and, no offence to Pansy but I definitely don't want to sleep with her, I never have" Draco answered as he pulled her to her feet and placed one arm around her waist and the other cupped her cheek. Hermione glanced nervously at Harry and Ron, and was surprised that they both had huge grins on their faces,

"You have to do it Mione, that's the rules of the forfeit" Harry stated,

"Yep, and if this is the forfeit then I hate to think what the penalty would be if you refused" Ron added,

"No offence Pans to what I said earlier"

"None taken Draco, I don't want to sleep with you either" Pansy replied,

"Blaise start the timer as soon as our lips touch" Draco instructed Blaise, who had his watch set and ready,

"No worries man" Blaise answered as Draco turned back to Hermione. Hermione's heart was already thumping wildly at the feel of Draco's arms around her. She closed her eyes as Draco lowered his lips to hers. At the first touch of their lips both felt a jolt in their stomachs then all they felt was the sensation of the kiss, the other people in the room faded away as their lips caressed each others. Draco lightly nibbled on her bottom lip with his teeth, then ran his tongue along it to sooth it, Hermione opened her mouth and Draco slipped his tongue inside, caressing her own tongue with his. Hermione melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt Draco's hand drop from her cheek and wrap around her wait, pulling her body in closer contact with his, _'Oh my god he is such a great kisser, I can't believe that I am kissing Draco Malfoy' _Hermione thought as she responded to his kiss and deepened it even more. Draco felt a jolt go straight to his groin and felt himself starting to get aroused as Hermione deepened the kiss even more, his lips caressed hers in a sensual dance, _'I'm glad that my robes are hiding my reaction to this kiss, or this would be very embarrassing, this is the most mind blowing kiss that I have ever had, and that's saying something, it feels familiar somehow, but Hermione and I have never kissed' _Hermione's scent of vanilla surrounded him with its intoxicating effect. His hands caressed her back with gentle strokes as Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Both teenagers could feel the passion rising between them and both secretly hoped that they didn't have to stop. Just as Draco was sliding his hands down to caress her backside, Blaise's voice interrupted them,

"Times up!" Draco reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled away slightly, panting gently as he leant his forehead against hers. Once he felt more in control of himself Draco pulled away and guided Hermione back to her seat, before he returned to his own on shaky legs and flopped down into it.

"Whoa is it just me or did the temperature just skyrocket in this room?" Harry asked cheekily, Hermione blushed madly,

"Shut up Harry!" Draco grinned somewhat shakily,

"Damn girl but you sure know how to kiss a guy" Hermione blushed an even deeper shade of red and ducked her head, before answering,

"Your not so bad yourself you know" Draco smirked,

"Alright now that that's finished its Hermione's turn to answer the questions, we'll do the same thing that we did to Draco, leave the two questions that we really want to know the answers to for last" Harry broke into the conversation,

"Two questions?" Ron asked,

"Yeah, the when and then the who and where" Harry replied,

"Alright, since you and I know the most about Hermione I'll ask the when and you can ask the who and where, that leaves Draco, Pansy and Blaise to ask the questions that they have always wanted to ask" Ron replied,

"You guys ok with that?" Harry enquired of the three Slytherins

"Yep sounds good to us" Blaise responded

"In that case I'll go first" Pansy stated then turned to the still blushing Hermione, "Why do you try so hard to be the best at everything?"

"Being a muggleborn and having to deal with all the prejudice around, I try so hard mainly to prove that I belong here, that I was worthy of receiving that first letter from Hogwarts back when I was eleven" Hermione replied,

"I never thought of it like that, I always thought that you just loved being a know it all bookworm" Pansy responded,

"Well yeah, but I think that I have proven today that that is not all that I am"

"You certainly have" Draco grinned, then he winked, causing Hermione to blush again.

"Alright my turn, I'll ask a question that was asked of me since you said that your answer would be different. If you had to pick one person in the room to marry who would it be?" Blaise asked, Hermione once again blushed,

"It seems that my face is going to be perpetually red during this" She muttered then looked up at Blaise, "Well you already know that it wouldn't be you, you are just not really my type, that and the fact that your girlfriend is one of my best friends. I couldn't marry Harry or Ron because they are basically my brothers, so I would have to say that if I had to marry anyone in this room that it would be Draco" Draco felt happiness rush through him at her answer, but outwardly he only grinned, and spoke

"Merlin woman if you kissed me like that all the time I would gladly marry you" Hermione turned scarlet again,

"Draco stop embarrassing the poor girl and ask your question" Pansy scolded as she lightly slapped Draco on the arm,

"Alright Pans. Hermione, which type of relationship appeals to you more? A wild passionate one, or a quite calm one?" Draco asked,

"I have always wanted to be swept off my feet into a wild passionate romance that took my breath away and yet was comforting in its simplicity and commitment" Hermione answered as she raised her eyes and locked her gaze with Draco's.

"Alright down to business, when was it that you had sex?" Ron asked bluntly. Hermione sighed in defeat and answered,

"It was two weeks into the start of first term this year" Draco felt his heart stop for a second at her answer, Hermione then turned to Harry, "Go on Harry ask the question you are all dying to know the answer to, Harry nodded and grinned,

"With whom, and when did you have sex?"

"The where is easy enough to answer, I was walking back from the kitchens after getting something to eat as I had missed dinner while researching a potions assignment in the library. I was only about thirty meters from the kitchen when I saw Peeves up ahead picking on a group of first years, when I turned around to head back towards the kitchen to take the log route and avoid Peeves, I saw Mrs Norris round the corner and head straight towards me. I could hear Filch not far behind her so I ducked into the nearest door and after locking it behind me I cast a silencing charm so that they wouldn't hear me in case I crashed into anything. So that was the where" Hermione answered. Draco found himself sitting tense in his chair _'It can't be' _he thought to himself, but said nothing just waited for her to continue,

"And who was it?" Harry pressed, Hermione sighed,

"To be frankly honest I don't know, we never swapped names. He was already in there when I went in and locked the door. We had a whispered conversation, as even with the silencing charm we could hear Peeves and Filch arguing outside the door. Because we where whispering I didn't recognize his voice and he didn't recognize mine. The next thing I know we were wildly kissing, one thing led to another and when we came to our senses we were both naked laying on our discarded clothing, covered in a thin film of sweat and breathing heavily. Once our heartbeats calmed down we rose, dressed, kissed goodbye and then left. Never knowing who the other was" Draco was shell shocked, _'Oh my god, I can't believe it, how is it possible that he could not know about this' _Harry and Ron gaped at her in shock, while Pansy and Blaise just looked stunned, Harry recovered first.

"Hermione Jane Granger, do you meant to tell me that you lost your virginity to a stranger?"

"Yes" Hermione replied simply,

"What if it was a teacher?" Ron demanded,

"Honestly Ron, if it had been a teacher they wouldn't have been hiding in the closet in the first place, and secondly I know it wasn't a teacher just by the feel of his body, it was well defined but wasn't that of a fully grown adult" Hermione replied,

"But it could have been anyone from any house and any year" Pansy supplied,

"True that it could have been, but frankly I don't care, It was my decision, I could have stopped it at any time, but I didn't want to and I don't regret it at all" Hermione replied, the tone of her voice stating the end of the conversation. In the silence that followed the deck of forfeit cards, the empty butterbeer bottles and the half eaten platter all disappeared, then everyone heard the click as the door of their room unlocked.

* * *

Ok i hope you liked it, can you guess what Draco is thinking? its not that hard but how will Hermione react when she finds out?

PLease read and review, even those of you who have reviewed previously i would like to know what you think of this latest chapter. No Flames Please, its 5 am and i have been up all night writing this so if it sux thats why!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright now this is the next chapter. It is pretty boring ans short but due to the sequel that i will be writing for this story it was a necesary evil so that all the readers would know what was going on.**

**Hermione does not find out in this chapter, she will find out in the next one. I'm not really happy with this chapter as all the information is kinda just dumped in it, but it was the only way i could think of to get it in there. The next chapter should be more along the lines of the story and if all goes to plan will be the finish of this story, but keep an eye out for the sequel which is as of yet un-named. **

Anyways i know this chapter sux but it was a necessary evil in order for the sequel to make any sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Plans and Preparation.**

The week after Dumbledore's Games, as the exercise had been dubbed, saw a marked difference in the attitudes of the sixth year students. Some still retained their original attitudes, but everyone noticed the different relationship between the Slytherin Silver Trio and the Gryffindor Golden Trio. At first it was just a slight change, they no longer argued and they called each other by their first names, then the relationship between Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley came out in the open and both faced ridicule from their houses. This was when the rest of the Hogwarts students saw the results of what had happened a week ago, suddenly the two trio's pulled together along with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Now the eight students were inseparable, they could all be seen walking around the grounds after classes. Professor Snape received a shock one day, when he walked into his sixth year potions class, he found Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter sharing a desk and discussing their girlfriends, Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson were sharing a desk and were talking in hushed whispers, but his biggest shock came when he walked past his favorite student. Draco Malfoy was happily sitting next to Hermione Granger and she was teaching him how to play the muggle game of naughts and crosses on a spare piece of parchment. That was but one of many shocks for the poor potions master, on entering the Great Hall the following Saturday for breakfast, he was met with the sight of his three smartest Slytherins sitting at the Gryffindor table with the Golden Trio, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. On one side of the table Pansy and Luna sat next to each other with Ron sitting on Pansy's other side and Harry sitting on Luna's other side. Opposite them, Hermione and Ginny were seated next to each other, Blaise was seated next to Ginny and Draco was seated next to Hermione. The eight of them were engaged in a debate about the fundamentals of becoming an animagus. When Snape stood from the head table to go and reprimand his students and instruct them to return to their house table, Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, calmly told him to leave them be and to eat his breakfast.

Dumbledore was immensely pleased with himself, it looked like his games had worked. He hadn't really cared about whether the other groups had united, but the fact that the Slytherin Trio and the Gryffindor Trio had become friends was what his original aim was. He was especially pleased with the budding relationship between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. The two former enemies were often spotted studying together in the library and had both requested to be put on prefect patrols together. So far he had yet to hear or see any romantic overtures between the two, but he hoped that in time he would see two of his favorite students as a couple. Dumbledore had been thrilled when the three Slytherin students, accompanied by their Gryffindor friends had come to his office to ask for his help in escaping from their families and Voldemort's wrath. He had granted it of course, and as he watched the debate being held between the eight students at the Gryffindor table he knew that the Golden Trio were helping the rest of their group become unregistered animagi like themselves. Yes, Dumbledore knew about their animagus forms, but had kept out of it, thinking that if their abilities to transform were kept silent it would be a great advantage to all of them during the war, those eight students were bound to be smack dab in the centre of the conflict and any advantage that they could find he would support.

"So you guys are saying that what took you two years to learn, you can teach us all in just under two months?" Blaise asked,

"Sure, the only reason it took us so long is that we didn't have much help, I mean Sirius was only too happy to help us but it was hard since he was still on the run from the ministry. Lupin gave us all Dad's research but still we had to muddle through the hard way. This time we know what we're doing so helping you guys to do it will be easy" Harry answered,

"So what is it that we need to do?" Draco asked,

"First and foremost you have to pick which animal you would like to turn into, we all chose large animals so that we could use our abilities in the war, but it all depends on what you would like to be" Hermione explained,

"I know what I want to be, ever since I found out what an animagus was I have always wanted to be this animal" Draco answered

"What animal is that?" Ron asked curiously,

"A white tiger, I always wanted to be one because my hair is the same colour as their fur" Draco answered with a pink tinge in his cheeks.

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed, "Ok Draco has his animal what about the rest of you?"

"Harry keep your voice down, we don't want to be overheard" Hermione whispered fiercely,

"Sorry Mione" Harry replied,

"Well since my brother is a wolf, and I have red hair I'll be a fox, er well a vixen actually, they are so cute with their bushy tails" Ginny grinned,

"I don't really care what I am, but if we want animals that will help us in the war how about I be a black eagle, that way I can fly overhead without being noticed and let everyone know what's going on, kind of like a scout" Blaise stated,

"That sounds like a great idea Blaise" Pansy agreed, "Id like to be a bird of some kind as well, simply because I don't get the opportunity to fly that often and also since my wand work isn't that crash hot this would be a way for me to help"

"Well what about a kestrel then? They are able to attack but are also small enough and agile enough to move fast when the need arises" Hermione suggested,

"Sounds good to me, kestrel it is" Pansy agreed happily, all eyes turned to Luna,

"What about you Luna?" Harry asked his girlfriend,

"Something with spots, spots are a good omen in a conflict" Luna answered with her usual dreamy look. Harry thought for a moment then the answer came to him,

"How about a snow leopard then? It has spots and a light colored coat nearly the same shade as your hair. They are great climbers and can hide in the tops of the trees then pounce on unsuspecting people that walk underneath them"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, are we going to have nicknames like the Marauders did? If so I want to be called Spots" Luna replied, her dreamy look being replaced with a semi serious expression.

"Yeah, lets have nicknames" Ginny chimed in excitedly,

"Well I don't know what they could be, I mean, it's a good idea but what could they be? They should be something to do with either our animals or their abilities" Hermione replied,

"I'm Spots!" Luna stated with a decisive nod. Harry grinned and dropped a kiss on her lips,

"Alright Spots"

"Well it also makes sense if we also take names that although they identify us as what we will transform into, it will be hard for others to pick up on it" Hermione added, then turned to Draco, "I have the perfect one for you Draco" Draco looked pained for a second before asking warily,

"What is it?"

"Silver. Not only for your hair or in this case fur, but also for your eyes, and yet nobody would guess that its your tiger name" Draco gave a small smile and nodded,

"I like that, alright that's my name. What about you Blaise?" he asked turning to his best friend,

"I've already said mine, thought I never thought of it as a name before" Blaise replied,

"What was it?" Ron asked,

"Well I'm going to be scouting right? I'll be called Scout"

"That works" Harry agreed,

"Well since I'm a fox and yet I'm a girl how about Vixie for me, if I was Vixen then people could put two and two together, but Vixie is similar but also different enough not to be noticed" Ginny explained,

"You are a Vixen though" Blaise teased,

'Urk, I did not want to hear that" Ron grimaced, Ginny laughed,

"Ok so who still needs names?"

"Just Harry, Ron, Pansy and Hermione" Blaise answered,

"I have one for me, its not very flattering but it would work and if people heard it then they would just think that it was a nickname that someone called me because of my voice" Pansy stated,

"What is it?" Hermione asked

"Screech. It's the sound that the kestrel makes, but also how my voice sounds when I get excited, if anyone was to hear it they would think that it was a derogatory name that was given to me" Pansy answered,

"Are you sure that you want to be called that?" Hermione asked dubiously,

"Sure, it will be fun putting it over the other students, having them thinking its an insult, when in actual fact it's a pet name of sorts" Pansy grinned,

"Harry you should be Sleek, because of your sleek black coat. Nobody would pick up on that" Luna put in, Harry nodded in agreement,

"Alright"

"Now its just Ron and I that need names, the obvious one for me is stripes, but I think that it would indeed be too obvious, but what else are tigers known for?" Hermione commented.

"Swimming" Blaise stated,

"Their Stealth" Ron piped up,

"Their ability to camouflage themselves" Pansy added,

"That's it!" Draco exclaimed,

"What?" Hermione asked perplexed

"Their camouflage, we'll call you Cami, its to do with tigers and their abilities, but is abstract enough so that nobody else will pick up on it"

"Draco my man. You're a genius" Blaise grinned, Draco gave a smug smirk, reminiscent of his previous attitude,

"I know" Hermione rolled her eyes and lightly elbowed him in the ribs,

"Oof! Hey!" Draco protested, rubbing his offended ribs,

"Oh quit being such a baby" Hermione retorted,

"It hurt, its not my fault that you have such pointy elbows" Draco pouted, Hermione raised her eyebrow,

"Would you like my pointy elbows to make contact with a more vulnerable part of your body?" she enquired sweetly with a pointed look at his lap. Draco gulped,

"No that's fine"

"Thought so" Hermione finished then turned back to the rest of their group. They were all watching the two of them with identical looks of amusement on their faces. Hermione ignored them and turned to Ron, "Ok so its only Ron that needs a name, the only things I can think of that wolves are known for is, prowling, howling, stealth and the fact that they hunt in packs. Although we could always call him Timber because he does transform into a timber wolf"

"I like Prowler. It suits me, I'm always on the prowl for food" Ron admitted,

"That's true" Harry smirked.

Draco tuned out of the conversation as he watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye. For the last week he had been wrestling with himself as to whether he should tell Hermione the truth that he had found out when they had been locked in that room. He had often wondered about the mysterious girl he had met in that room in the kitchen hallway while he was hiding out from Peeves and Filch. Draco had even gone back to that room several times to see if she would be there, to find out that it was Hermione that he had lost his virginity to had been a big shock, and he had been glad that he had learnt more about her before that bomb had been dropped on him. He didn't know how it had happened, but during the course of the three games, he had found himself developing a crush on the Gryffindor bookworm, and yet now that they were all friends he was reluctant to reveal the information he knew, or his crush for fear that it would ruin their friendship and cause Hermione to start acting weird around him all the time. Eventually, Draco came to the decision that if Hermione hadn't worked it out by the time they had all learned how to transform, then he would tell her everything, the truth about that night and about his developing feelings for her. He wasn't being a coward, he would drop hints, but he figured that after knowing her for the two months he might better be able to gage her reaction to the news. He really had no idea at the moment of how she would react when she found out that he was the guy who took her virginity. Draco was brought back to the conversation when Hermione gently nudged him with her shoulder,

"Earth to Draco, are you ready?"

"Huh? Sorry zoned out for a moment. Ready for what?"

"We're all heading up to the Room of Requirement to start on your training, I'm going to start on the Animagus potion while Ron and Harry help you guys to start with all the exercises that you need to do in order to transform" Hermione replied,

"Oh, yeah I'm ready. Lets go" the eight of them rose to their feet and headed out of the Great Hall. All unaware that a pair of twinkling blue eyes were following them.

* * *

Ok people read and review. I know its boring but as i mentioned at the start it sets the scene for the sequel so it was needed, if i had left it out the when the sequel came out it would be hard to follow. I'm not to happy about how it turned out but the next chapter should be better. NO FLAMES PLEASE. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this is it, the last chapter of this story!!! YAY my first complete story that is longer than a oneshot!! For those of you who reviewed thankyou so much i loved reading them and finding out what you thought of my story. If you enjoyed this story please keep an eye out for the sequel, i have not named it yet, nor have i started it, but it will be considerably longer than this one, perhaps between 10 - 15 chapters i'm not sure, but it will be about the war and how they use their animagus forms to help them fight the war. I'm not sure when the first chapter of that will come out, i think it might be an idea to try to complete some of my other posted stories that i have. I also have three other stories on the go that i have yet to post, one i started last night when the idea popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters or concepts.**

**A/N: All italics in this chapter is when they 'Mind Speak'. I hope you enjoy this last chapter and thankyou all again for your support.****

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Revelations

Nearly two months later found the Brat Pack, as Harry had cheekily dubbed them, in the Room of Requirement. They had met everyday for the last two months, mostly after curfew, they were highly pleased with themselves that so far they hadn't been caught. Little did they know that the reason they hadn't been caught was because Dumbledore had instructed all the teachers and Filch to leave them alone, he knew what they were up to and supported it. The teachers had all agreed, despite the fact that Dumbledore hadn't filled them in on what he knew. There had been another development in the Brat Pack during the past two months as well. Ron and Pansy had started dating and despite the original shock that the rest of Hogwarts had shown, their relationship had been accepted, although a few Slytherins and Gryffindors still shunned them, as well as Ginny and Blaise, Ron and Pansy were both happy and in love. Tonight however there was great excitement, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny and Luna had all finished their exercises and were just waiting for Hermione to say that the potion was ready. A month ago Hermione had found a spell in the library which allowed them all to talk to each other telepathically. They had cast it upon themselves and were thrilled when they could talk to each other in their minds. The spell hadn't allowed them to read thoughts, but they had been able to 'mind-speak' to each other both collectively as a group and to each person individually. To test it, Hermione, Harry and Ron had all transformed into their animals and were ecstatic when they had still been able to communicate with everyone, so in among all the exercises they had been doing, they had practiced their telepathic abilities, and each could talk to the other separately or as a group.

"Alright its ready!" Hermione called out from the corner where she had been brewing the potion.

"Great! So what happens now?" Ginny asked excitedly,

"When you take the potion make sure that your minds are clear and the only thing that you are thinking about is the animal in which you want to transform. After the initial transformation it becomes embedded in your genes and so you won't have to worry about it after that"

"Can we get some mirrors in here so that we can see what we look like?" Pansy asked, no sooner had she spoken when one wall became a mirrored wall,

"Alright before you transform there is one other thing that we have to do, Harry if you will" Hermione said as she approached holding a tray with five glasses filled with the potion on it. Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Instantly the room changed, becoming three times the size of the great hall with various apparatuses throughout it. The mirrored wall remained, yet the ceiling was now so high up that they could barely see it, there were several trees scattered around the room, along with bushes of every shape and size, it basically looked like a forest, although there were a few balance beams and other paraphernalia.

"What's all that for?" Blaise asked,

"To help you all get to know how your animal bodies move as well as your reflexes" Ron answered,

"Cool" Ginny marveled,

"Ok spread out and give yourselves plenty of room" Hermione instructed, once they had done so, she walked along and handed them each a glass of the potion,

"Your first transformation will feel weird, almost like your whole body is aching, that is normal it will go as soon as you are in your animal form, you will not feel it again" Harry said as they all looked dubiously at the jet black potion,

"It doesn't taste as bad as it looks, it almost tastes like a chocolate milkshake" Ron added.

"Alright, close your eyes and clear your mind, leaving the only thought in your head that of the animal you wish to be. Once you have done that drink the potion, but make sure that you only think of your animal" Hermione instructed again, then she, Harry and Ron stood back silently watching and waiting. One by one the other five drank their potions, a minute later they all started to change. Ginny, Blaise and Pansy shrank to the size of the animals that they had chosen, Blaise and Pansy started to develop feathers, their noses became the hooked shape of a beak and their arms lengthened to accommodate their wingspan. Ginny's nose lengthened, her ears became larger and a bushy tail sprouted out from the base of her spine. Luna and Draco also grew tails from the base of their spines, their ears grew, their noses lengthened slightly and their arms grew at the same time as their legs shortened, until all four limbs were the same length. Two minutes later the transformation was complete. Harry, Ron and Hermione all stood grinning at the five animals that stood in front of them,

"_Did it work?" _Ginny asked telepathically,

"_Turn around all of you" _Hermione answered back, the five animals turned and faced the mirrored wall,

"_Check out my tail!"_ Ginny cried excitedly,

"_I've got spots!"_ was Luna's contribution,

"_Wow my wingspan is impressive"_ Blaise commented as he stretched out his giant black wings,

"_My feathers are actually really pretty colours"_ Pansy exclaimed,

"_Damn I am one handsome tiger"_ that was Draco, Hermione rolled her eyes, then transformed and padded over to the silver eyed, white tiger,

"_You are so conceited, even as an animal"_

"_Look at me, I have a right to be, I look so majestic, this is so cool"_

"_Alright guys"_ Harry who had transformed interrupted, _"Lets start getting you all used to your new animal bodies" _For the next hour they all practiced getting used to their abilities and limitations. Blaise and Pansy practiced their flying, diving, seeking and scouting techniques. Draco and Luna practiced pouncing, climbing, balance and stealth techniques, while Ginny practiced hiding, dodging, balance and with help from Ron, tracking. Once they all had the hang of it they played a series of hide and seek games, where the land animals would hide or camouflage themselves and the two birds would seek them out. They also practiced their telepathic abilities, talking to each other both separately, collectively and also in small groups.

"Alright I think that's enough for tonight, but before we leave, you guys should all practice transforming from animal to human and back to animal again" Harry said once he had transformed back into his human body, "Once you have the transformation stage down pat, you'll be able to transform anywhere, like mid-stride, mid-pounce, and for Scout and Screech they could fall and then transform mid-air" Harry added as the rest of the group became human again. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny and Luna practiced their transforming, then once they had all done it a few times and Harry was satisfied, they returned to their human form. The room changed to a cozy sitting room with four couches surrounding a roaring fire and the eight tired teenagers flopped onto them.

"That was so cool" Ginny started as she curled up next to Blaise and rested her head on his chest. Blaise grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders,

"It was awesome, Eagles have such good eyesight, and with our telepathic abilities, I can let you all know if anyone is sneaking up on you"

"Same here, I can't believe how agile Kestrels are, if a Death Eater was standing with his legs apart I could dive and fly straight between them" Pansy added as she curled up on Ron's lap. Ron wrapped his arms around his girlfriend,

"I'd prefer that you didn't"

"Relax Prowler" Pansy grinned using his nickname, "I was only making a point, my job is lookout remember, but I might just have some fun by snatching a few masks off their faces as well, and of course accidentally scratching their ugly faces in the process" Ron chuckled,

"You blood thirsty wench" Harry who was laying on the couch with his head in Luna's lap laughed,

"I see you still have your mean streak Pans, I'm just glad that its no longer directed at us" Pansy responded to Harry's words by sticking her tongue out at him, then squealing as Ron tickled her ribs lightly,

"My spots will bring us good luck during the war" Luna stated with her usual dreamy look, but then her look became serious "And the fact that I can hide in the trees and jump on unsuspecting Death Eaters as they pass underneath me is great too" she added as she stroked her hand through Harry's hair. Hermione stifled a yawn, Draco who was sitting next to her saw it and pulled her down until she was laying on her side with her head in his lap, Hermione whispered a tired 'Thankyou' and settled down comfortably,

"I wish I could let my mother know that I was an animagus, she would love it" Draco commented softly as he absentmindedly played with one of Hermione's curls,

"Have you heard from her recently?" Blaise asked,

"Yeah, Dumbledore gave me a letter last week from her, apparently she has been moved to the same safe house as Hermione's parents and they are all getting on really well" Hermione turned her head and looked up at him,

"You never told me that"

"Sorry, I thought that you must have known since he handed you a letter from your parents on the same day" Draco answered, Hermione shook her head,

"No, Mum didn't mention that your mother had moved into the house with them, but then again she could have written that letter beforehand and only had it delivered at the same time"

"That's highly likely" Draco commented. They were both oblivious to the meaningful looks exchanged between the other six members of their group,

"_I told you!"_ Ginny's voice crowed triumphantly in their minds, although she was careful to make sure that Draco and Hermione didn't catch it,

"_Alright place your bets on when you think they will finally get it together"_ Blaise responded,

"_Five galleons says the day before Christmas break"_ Pansy stated,

"_But Christmas is only a month away"_ Ron argued

"_Well when do you think it will happen?"_ Pansy enquired raising her eyebrow at her boyfriend,

"_Well knowing how stubborn they both are I would say new years, after a few firewhiskeys Draco might have loosened up enough to actually ask her"_ Ron responded,

"_I'll put my money on Christmas day, when he gives her a gift"_ Luna stated,

"_I say two weeks"_ Harry put in,

"_Nah Harry, Draco has never really liked a girl as much as he does Hermione, and when it comes to things like this he can be rather shy, I'll say three weeks tops"_ Blaise contradicted,

"_What about you Ginny?"_ Pansy asked,

"_I think that they will be an item by the end of this week"_ Ginny answered confidently,

"_You're mad Vixie"_ Blaise laughed _"There is no way that Draco will get up the courage to ask her by the end of the week"_

"_We'll just see, won't we Scout"_ Ginny replied cockily,

"_Alright so whoever gets the correct guess or closest to it will receive five galleons from each of us"_ Pansy responded,

"_Agreed"_ they all chorused, then turned their attention back to Draco and Hermione as she sat up and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Well I think we should all head to bed, Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Ron, Draco and I all have double Potions first thing tomorrow morning" Hermione said as she rose to her feet and stretched, Harry and Ron groaned aloud,

"Oh relax, Potions isn't that bad, well it hasn't been since you have paired up with a Slytherin partner. At least you don't lose house points anymore" Pansy grinned,

"True enough" Ron agreed, then dropped a quick kiss on Pansy's lips. The eight of them stood and left the room, after bidding everyone goodnight they parted company. The three Slytherins headed down to the dungeons, while the Gryffindors and the lone Ravenclaw headed in the opposite direction. After dropping Luna off at the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, Harry, Ron Ginny and Hermione all headed to Gryffindor tower and after bidding each other good night went up the stairs to their respective dorms and fell into bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

The morning Potions lesson went by rather quickly as they started making a Polyjuice potion. Pansy, Blaise and Draco all shared a smug grin when the Snape told them what potion that they would be making, they were the lucky ones, all sitting next to three people who had already made the potion. Draco was the luckiest, with Hermione having made the original potion back in second year. Snape who had gotten suspicious when Harry, Blaise, Pansy and Ron started to improve in their potion making abilities had separated the three pairs so that there was no way that Draco and Hermione could whisper the instructions to the other four without hearing them. Thanks to their telepathic abilities they were still able to whisper the directions to them with Snape none the wiser. It was the only class that Hermione would allow it in though, and only because Snape was such a biased teacher. After Potions they split up, Draco, Pansy and Blaise heading to Charms with the Ravenclaws, while Harry, Hermione and Ron went to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. During lunch the Brat Pack all sat at the Gryffindor table and talked over what they were going to do that night in their animagus training. After lunch Luna and Ginny headed off to Transfiguration while the rest headed down to Hagrid's hut for double Care of Magical Creatures. Finally the class was over and they all split up to head for their final classes of the day. Harry, Ron and Pansy headed off to Divination, Blaise to Muggle Studies, while Draco and Hermione headed to Arithmancy. It was during Arithmancy that Draco finally plucked up his courage to ask Hermione to meet him to tell her the truth, using their 'mind speak' he asked her,

"_Hermione?"_

"_Yes Draco?"_

"_Can I talk to you after class? There are a couple of things that I need to tell you about"_

"_Sure" _Hermione replied while sending him a small smile from across the room, before she turned her attention back to the Professor. When the final bell rang Hermione met Draco in the hall, then followed him to an abandoned classroom. Her eyebrows rose in question when he locked the door behind him and cast a silencing charm, before turning to face her.

"What's going on Draco?"

"There are a couple of things that I need to tell you, I have been arguing with myself since Dumbledore had us playing those games. I just didn't know how to tell you"

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked

"The truth that I found out during the last game" Draco admitted,

"Just tell me, it can't be that bad" Draco nodded then decided to just blurt it out,

"It was me" Hermione looked at him confused,

"Sorry, I don't understand"

"It was me, I was the guy in the closet near the kitchens that night. I didn't figure it out until you answered Harry's question" Hermione scowled,

"That's not funny Draco"

"Does it look like I'm laughing?"

"No! it can't have been, I would have recognized your voice" Hermione gasped,

"We were whispering Hermione, you said so yourself, neither of us recognized each other"

"I don't believe you, its impossible!" Hermione was starting to pace, the gravity of what he was telling her sinking in,

"I can prove that it was me"

"How?" Hermione demanded glaring at him. Draco sighed, he knew that she wouldn't take the news well, what girl would take the news that they had lost their virginity to their worst enemy at the time. But that hadn't stopped him from hoping that she would be ok with it,

"You have a small crescent shaped scar on your right hip, just below where your tattoo is"

"That proves nothing, you could have seen that when I showed you my tattoo" Hermione responded, though her voice was doubtful,

"In the closet that night when I found it, I asked you where you had gotten a scar that shape. You told me that when you were eight you had fallen on a pipe that was buried in your backyard" Hermione's eyes widened as realization dawned,

"Oh my god! I lost my virginity to my worst enemy!"

"I'm not your enemy now"

"No, but you were at the time"

"I know, but I also lost mine to you"

"Why did you wait this long to tell me?" Hermione snapped angrily,

"Look at it from my point of view, I have never really had close friends, even Blaise and I weren't as close as we all are now. For the first time in my life I had made true friends. I was scared that if I told you, then you would start acting weird around me" Hermione stopped her pacing and faced Draco. He sat nervously on a desk, his head bowed and his hair falling over his eyes. He had stopped gelling it back in third year.

"I suppose I can understand that. Why did you decide to tell me now?"

"I made a vow that if you didn't figure it out from all the hints I dropped by the time that I became an animagus, that I would tell you" Draco replied as he lifted his head and looked in her eyes. Hermione nodded,

"Alright, thanks for telling me the truth" then she picked up her bag and made her way to the door. Halfway there she stopped however and turned back to Draco, who hadn't moved, "You said that there were a couple of things that you wanted to tell me"

"Yes"

"What's the other thing?" Hermione asked as she walked back and perched herself on the desk opposite him.

"I found something else out that day we played Dumbledore's games" Hermione tilted her head slightly and stared at him, silently encouraging him to continue. Draco ran his hand through his hair, "This is even harder to tell you"

"Is it bad?" Hermione asked gently, sensing his apprehension,

"No, well not to me. You might find it that way though"

"What is it?"

"During the course of the games, when I was learning things about you that I had never known, I started getting these weird feelings, then, when I kissed you to pay my forfeit, I felt this jolt shoot through me the moment our lips touched. It was strange, yet pleasant at the same time. I had never felt things like that before. Then when you answered Blaise's truth question and picked me as the one that you would marry if you had to, I felt this bolt of joy wash through me" Draco stopped and hopping off the desk he started to pace. Hermione however was trying to suppress the smile that was fighting to be shown,

"What exactly is it that you are trying to say Draco?" she asked softly. Draco stopped pacing and turned to face her,

"I have feelings for you Hermione. They started during the games and over the last two months have been getting stronger and stronger. I'm not sure if they are love yet, I don't really know what love is, apart from the love of a son for his mother. But I have been comparing them to what Harry and Blaise described as love and they are really close, if not the same. I feel everything that they talked about but I just don't know" Draco finished, then turned his back to her and placing his hands on the desk he had been sitting on he leant forwards over it. Hermione smiled, then hopped off the desk she was sitting on and approached him. Placing her hand gently on his shoulder she turned him to face her. Their eyes met and his silver eyes gazed into her amber ones. Without a word, Hermione rose up on her tiptoes and placed her lips against his. As their lips touched she felt the same jolt that she had that day two months ago when he had kissed her to pay a forfeit. After a moments shock Draco's arms came around her and he responded to the kiss, running his tongue lightly over her bottom lip, silently asking for entry to her mouth, she granted it willingly and wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. A few minutes later they were forced to pull away from lack of oxygen. Draco kept his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers,

"I'm hoping that this means that you feel the same way about me" he whispered, Hermione nodded, smiling,

"Yes, like you I don't know whether its love, but my feelings for you are indeed strong" Draco smiled softly at her, then touched his lips lightly to hers,

"Be mine?" he whispered against her lips, Hermione smiled,

"Yes" she answered softly, then pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Blaise, Ginny, Pansy and Luna were all sitting at the Gryffindor table wondering where the two missing members of the Brat Pack were,

"You don't think that they got detention do you?" Ron asked pausing in his task of eating as much food as he can shovel into his mouth, Blaise raised his eyebrow in question,

"Hermione and Draco?"

"Yeah"

"Two months ago I would have said probably, either that or that they are having a screaming match in one of the halls, but now? I don't think so"

"Good point" Ron stated, then went back to inhaling his food. They had all returned to their conversation and dinner when suddenly they noticed that the chatter in the Great Hall had stopped. They all turned towards the doors and saw Draco and Hermione walking in hands intertwined like they had been doing it for years. Nobody said anything as they took their customary seats at the Gryffindor table, Hermione sitting next to Ginny and Draco on her other side.

"Draco man, where have you been?" Blaise asked him,

"Making out with my girlfriend in an abandoned classroom" Draco answered nonchalantly as he dropped a light kiss on Hermione's lips then proceeded to fill his plate.

"I knew it!" Ginny crowed triumphantly, then stuck her hand out palm up over the table, "Handy up guys. Show me the money!" the rest of them groaned and placed their money in her outstretched hand. Draco and Hermione shared confused looks,

"What's going on?" Hermione asked,

"We all had a running bet as to when Draco here would pluck up the nerve to ask you out" Ginny replied as she started counting her winnings,

"I'm assuming that you won of course?" Draco asked, Ginny nodded,

"Yep, I bet that you two would be an item by the end of this week" Draco shot Hermione an amused glance,

"_Should we tell them?"_

"_No, they already know enough about that night, the rest of it is just between you and I" _Hermione replied. Draco grinned, then leaning down he kissed his new girlfriend. The other three male members of the Brat Pack took their cue from Draco and all planted a kiss on their respective girlfriend's lips. The eight of them were completely oblivious to the cat calls and wolf whistles being sent in their direction from the rest of the students, nor were they aware of the wide grin and twinkling eyes of their headmaster, who was mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done.

The End.

* * *

Well there you have it! Please read and review i hope that you all like my final chapter. Add me to your author alert if you want to be alerted as to when i post the sequel to this story. you will know as the summary will say that it is the sequel. Thankyou all again for your reviews and support. Please check out my other fics if you haven't already. P.S. No Flames, i'm so excited about finishing my first multi chapter story that i don't want to be brought down yet ). 


End file.
